


You Feel Right So Stay A Sec

by Natalie_Carson



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, Pointless fluff, but also pointless angst, sometimes season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie_Carson/pseuds/Natalie_Carson
Summary: Jake is injured on the job and taken to the hospital. Amy is there and repeatedly called his wife.





	You Feel Right So Stay A Sec

She felt the entire room start to spin around her. With just one call. One bullet. One person. And now the world was crumbling around her feet. Officer Down. 10-24. Echoed through her mind as she paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room.

“Santiago. Sit down.” Terry told her sternly.

“Don’t tell me to fucking sit down.” Amy spated back, she didn’t care if he was a superior officer. Not right now. 

Terry got up out of his seat and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes. “Amy.” he started. “He is in surgery and probably is going to be for the next several hours.” 

Amy looked away from Terry not wanting him to see her cry. “You should sit down and take a deep breath. He’s going to be okay.” 

“How can you say that?” Amy asked the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. “You don’t know what’s going on in that OR. For all you know he could be in there right now coding. And you’re telling me to sit down and relax?” 

“Okay first of all, I didn’t say the word relax.” Terry said. “Everyone in here is scared to death for him. But falling apart is not going to make things any better. So please. Amy. Sit down.”

Amy sighed and threw her hands in the air. “Fine.” She took the seat next to Charles who was rocking back and forth in his seat holding his head in his hands. Amy looked around the room and saw that everyone looked just as panicked as she felt. Captain Holt started straight ahead, while Rosa pretended to flip through a magazine. Even Gina had put her phone away and was staring at her shoes. 

A nurse came out to the waiting room. “People here for Jake Peralta?” She shouted out. All of the detectives waved her over to where they were sitting. “So far his surgery is going very well. The bullet is officially out of his chest, so now the doctors are looking to make sure there is no damage to any organs, and then they will close him back up.”

“So you think he will be okay?” Amy asked.

“I’m not legally allowed to say one way or the other. The surgery should be done within the hour.” The nurse said before turning to return to the OR.

“This is all my fault.” Charles said his voice slightly muffled from where his head was buried in his palms. 

“Don’t say that Charles. This isn’t anyone’s fault. It’s part of the job.” Holt told him, his gaze never leaving the spot on the wall where he was staring.

“How could I not say that?” Charles asked lifting his head. “Jake jumped in front of me. He shouldn’t have done it. It should be me in there right now.”

“That’s exactly how I felt when you jumped in front of me that one time. But you know what that makes you a good officer. Willing to take a bullet for your partner.” Holt told him. 

An hour later the nurse came back out. “Amy Santiago?” She called. Amy perked up at the sound of her name and quickly got out of her seat.

“Is he okay? Please tell me he’s okay?” She asked as she followed the nurse down the hall. “Also where are we going?” She asked.

“He is good, the surgery went really well, we expect him to make a full recovery.” After that Amy tuned out everything else the nurse said. “We would let everyone else come back, but since is asleep, we’re only letting family back right now.” The only thing that mattered to her right now was that Jake was alive and okay.

She walked into his hospital room and the tears that had been begging to be cried finally left her eyes. She ran over to his bed and quickly drug the chair closer to his bed. She reached out to touch the bruise on his face from where he had been hit. “Oh Jakey.” She whispered taking his hand in hers.

He looked so peaceful right now. She wanted him to wake up, wanted to look into his eyes and know that everything was completely okay. But at the same time she knew that he would be in so much pain when he woke up.

“I’ll go get the doctor.” The nurse said before leaving the room. Amy caresed his hand and mentally cursed the perp that did this to him. 

“Hi.” The doctor said reaching out to shake Amy’s hand. “Your husband was incredibly lucky, had the bullet entered his chest just two centimeters down, he would’ve died. The surgery went very well with no complications, we expect him to make a full recovery.” 

“He’s not my -” she cut her sentence short. It didn’t really matter wether that doctor thought they were married or not. The only thing that mattered was that Jake was alive. That she was holding the hand of an alive boy instead of a dead man. 

When the doctor leaves, Amy leaves to go back to the waiting room to update everyone. She tells them what the doctor told her, and how relieved she is that he is okay. The faces of everyone in the waiting room light up with joy when the hear the news that Jake is going to be okay.

“Can we see him?” Charles asks clearly still feeling guilty.

“Not yet, something about since he’s asleep, I’m not really sure.” Amy said not wanting to tell everyone that the hospital thinks Jack is her husband. 

“I’m just glad he’s okay.” Gina said, phone back in her hand.

“Me too.” Amy agreed. “You guys can go if you want, the doctor says that he thinks Jake will probably sleep the rest of the night.”

The group noded most of them getting up from their seats and hugging Amy goodbye. There was no way that Amy was going to leave. In fact she wasn’t sure she was ever going to leave his side again. The waiting room quickly emptied out except for Charles who was still sitting in the chair staring straight ahead.

“Charles?” Amy asked sitting down in the chair next to him.

“This is my fault, it should be me lying in that hospital bed.” Charles said.

“You can’t do this to yourself Charles.” Amy said. “Jake is okay, he is going to be completely okay. And when he wakes up he is going to tell you to stop blaming yourself. I promise.” Amy said. 

Charles noded in response. “I’m going to wait here until he wakes up if that is okay with you.” 

“Of course.” Amy said standing up to head back to his room. “I’ll come get you as soon as he is awake.” Amy went back to his room and sat down in the same chair as before. She held onto his hand the same was she had earlier. It didn’t take long for eyes to start fluttering shut. It was the first time in nearly forty eight hours since the call that she allowed her eyes to completely close. 

She woke up an hour to later to the sound of machines beeping. The back of her mind immediately began to panic thinking that he could be dying. But when she opened her eyes she was met with his dark brown eyes staring into hers. 

“Hey.” he said his voice sounding weaker than it ever had before. 

“Hey.” She breathed. “Oh my gosh. Jake. I was so worried.” His hand grasped hers tightly and his thumb rubbed circles on the backside of her hand. 

“Aww Amy. You care about me!” Jake exclaimed.

“Of course I care about you dumb ass. I sometimes wish I didn’t but I do.” Amy said lightly hitting him on the arm. “I’m going to go get Charles.” She said standing up.

“But I thought we would...you know...boink.” Jake said looking at her with his sad puppy dog eyes.

“You thought we would...boink...in a hospital room a couple of hours after you wake up from surgery?” Amy asked with a look on her face that screamed ‘you’re an idiot.’ Jake shrugged his shoulders and Amy rolled her eyes before going out to the lobby to get Charles.

“Oh my gosh, Jake I am so sorry.” Was the first thing Charles said upon seeing Jake.

“Hey Boyle.” Jake said. “It’s really not that big of deal, I just got shot.”

“It is a big deal.” Both Amy and Charles said in unison. 

“I guess if you really think about it than yeah it’s a big deal. But now I have this really cool scar.” Jake said pulling up his shirt to reveal a scar from where the surgeons had cut open his stomach.

“I am so sorry Jake. How can I make it up to you?” Charles asked.

“Make it up to me?” Jake questioned for a second. “You know what actually you can never make me try some exotic food ever again.” 

“Deal.” Charles said. “Although fried tarantula is really good.” 

“Also don’t talk to me about exotic foods because I think I’m going to throw up.”

A nurse came into the room to check all of Jake’s machines. “Visiting hours are over.” She said. “Only Mrs.Peralta can stay.”

Jake snickered in his bed while Charles eyes grew ten times wider. He opened his mouth to say something but Amy cut him off. “Out.” She said pointing at the door. “Save it for the morning.” Charles opened his mouth to keep talking but decided to not say anything. 

Jake moved over in the bed making room for Amy to sit next to him. She laid down next to him nuzzling her nose into his shoulder. “Why does everyone here keep referring to me as your wife?” She asked.

“Funny story.” he said. “You remember when I won the bet and we went on that date?” He asked putting date into air quotes even though she knew that he didn’t mean it. “Well as part of that date I put you as my emergency contact and listed you as my wife.”

“Jake.” She said hitting him softly.

“I was going to change it back, but figured that it would really piss you off if you got a call saying your husband Jake was in the hospital. So I kept it. I didn’t think we would ever actually be together.”

“You are such a moron.” She said laughing into his shoulder. 

“Yeah, but I’m your moron.” He said.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated :)  
> Leave me prompts on tumblr @natnatcarson


End file.
